dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Drapers Ward
Drapers Ward is a location in the Dishonored DLC, The Brigmore Witches. It is home to textile mills and boating docks where the Hatters and Dead Eels gangs maintain their respective bases of operations. Drapers Ward was home to high-end retail shops and boutiques before the outbreak of the plague, and gala events were common.[[Hints#Lore_3|''The Boyle estate is said to be having a gala event, the kind that used to be common in Drapers Ward.]] When Daud visits the area, all but two shops (belonging to Jerome and the Dressmaker) have been forced out of business, and most of the area's residents have fled in response to a rise in gang activity. Daud may visit Jerome's Black Market shop for supplies. The area is highly contested, with the Hatters and Dead Eels battling for control over the district, their current territory separated by the Millenary Canal. However, in the years following the Rat Plague, Drapers Ward has been restored as Dunwall's fashion district, once again bustling with activities from shops and merchants. Seamstresses and tailors were contracted from here to provide party costumes for the Boyle Masquerade of 1851 to the Imperial Court.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 120 Riverfront Headquarters of the Dead Eels, the Riverfront lives up to its name, as it is made up mostly of water leading to the Wrenhaven River. It is here that Lizzy Stride's ship, the ''Undine, docks. Rail cars for holding and hauling cargo to and from the ship can be found here, and the area is heavily patrolled by thugs. Textile Mill The Textile Mill is where the Hatters made their territory, using the factory to manufacture cloth in order to make death shrouds for plague victims. The Hatters' leader, the Geezer, lives here as well as his nurse, Trimble. The Mill consists of a manufacturing floor, a dry goods room, an office, a laboratory, and a machine room. It is located on a canal, which powers the factory using a watermill and has a wall of light as well as a door rigged with tripwires that, if broken, will set off an alarm. Sewer System The canal flows from the sewer, leaving the Water Control Station and running down the canal to turn the watermill. The area is infested with river krusts and rats and contains many tunnels. A statue of Delilah Copperspoon can also be found here as well as a few weepers. Trivia *According to the city map in the official artbook, Drapers Ward is facing the Distillery District and the Golden Cat, on the other side of the Wrenhaven.The revised map in Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives *Pete, head mechanic of the Hatters, lives in an apartment close to where Daud first appears during the mission The Dead Eels. Gallery Gang war TBW.png|The Dead Eels and the Hatters argue in Drapers Ward. drapers ward02.png|A side street in Drapers Ward. Aristocrats drapers ward.png|Aristocrats in Drapers Ward before the plague. dward01.png|Loading screen for Drapers Ward. Drapers Ward entrance.png|Entrance to the mall section of Drapers Ward. dward02.png|Shops and advertisements. dward03.png|A closed store. dward04.png|The Dead Eels patrol below. dward05.png|Rooftops in the sun. dward06.png|Architecture. dward07.png|Hatters' territory. dward09.png|The Millenary Canal. Drapers ward tree.png|The area near the canal. Drward01.png|An abandoned safe. dward10.png|A street. apartment01.png|The second floor of Pete's abandoned apartment. apartment02.png|The third floor of the abandoned apartment. References ru:Ткацкий квартал zh:德雷珀斯沃德 Category:The Brigmore Witches Locations Category:Districts Category:Comics Locations Category:The Veiled Terror Locations